Dances on Dangerous Grounds
by Alone-in-Life
Summary: I'm wedded to one but in love with another. My father says I must do this for my tribe. But can't my father see my Heart is Breaking. I left him with no reason to why I was doing that to him. We were happy but it all was shattered, just by this moment. The moment when I gave myself up to another. Hiatus
1. A Promise with No Love

I looked at my neck in the mirror. So much has happened since then.

'How did I get pulled into this.'

I thought as I looked at myself in the mirror. It was only minutes away from the rest of my life.

A marriage that I had not agreed to but was placed on my family before I was born. I was to wed a rivalry tribe's Chief's son. The eldest of the Chief's sons.

I was only in High school and was about to be married to a complete stranger that I didn't even know. My father said that the only way to end the war between my people and my soon to be husbands people was to wed us both. They said a treaty would be easy to break but a marriage would be stronger to hold the two tribes together.

"You read to do this?' My friend asked me.

"No." I said admitting the truth that only she would know forever. I looked at myself in the mirror one last time before sealing my fate for others.

"I know how you feel. You may find in you heart to forgive your people and what they are doing to you. Someday." A single tear fell from my eye. I whipped it away with the back of my hand.

I turned to face her.

"I have to face the music sooner of later, right?" I said with a little laugh at the end. I walked out of the room with my head held high and no looking back.

What was I to do now. As I entered my tribal temple all eyes where on me. My people sitting on the right and the others on the left.

I took a deep breath before taking one step in. My father stood with my betrothed. I walked down the aisle. He took my hand and we faced our fathers together. He gave me a sideways glance, smiling at me. I smiled as best I could back to him, trying to convince, not only him but me as well, that I was willing to go through this. Even through deep down inside I was truly not ready for this.

"Today we are here to end years of war between our tribes. With the Marriage of my daughter and Chief's Hadnka's son. We shall unite our tribes to end the feud." My turned to sky, with arms out wide.

"Sprites we ask for your blessing on this marriage that will present peace and prosperity between our friend."

After an hour and a half we came to a modern day vows.

"Do you Haita take Isha to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, for better or worse, for richer or poorer."

I took a deep breath and looked at Isha in the eye.

"I do." Loud enough so people near us could hear it.

"And do you Isha take Haita to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, for better or worse, for richer or poorer."

He looked at me and smiled.

"I do."

After that it seemed as if the ceremony had gone by in a blur. In a moment I was walking back down the isle as a newly-wed, then I was dancing with my new husband, and then saying goodbye to those who came to this marriage.

My wedding night was not one that I had plan for nor was it one that I wanted to think about so soon.

Thankfully since we both were not one for this arranged marriage we did not sleep together. We both agreed that we would try and ease into this marriage.

For the first night I had cried. I knew that all of this was coming but now it was reality and I was trapped. I picked up my cell from my bedside and sent a text to my ex boyfriend, Who I was still very much in love with.

I had broken up with him cause my father made me so. Months before the marriage took place. My father said that I had to make my self presentable to them.

An hour later he did not respond. My heart felt heavy with every moment of guilt seeping into my heart. I never told him why I had left him.

* * *

**Third P.O.V**

****As she changes from her wedding dress to something to sleep in she leaves her cell open. The message she has sent was on that said.

"I still love you and always will, but I can't tell you why I left. Please learn in your hear to forgive me and what I did to you./3"


	2. My Guilt and Bitterness

_**Previously  
**_

**Third P.O.V**

As she changes from her wedding dress to something to sleep in she leaves her cell open. The message she has sent was on that said.

"I still love you and always will, but I can't tell you why I left. Please learn in your hear to forgive me and what I did to you./3"

* * *

**Haiti's P.O.V**

It was my first day back at school after spending the week away from my life as a married women. I was scared what others would think about me and being tied down so young. I was never one for the crowd in school but being the daughter of the tribe's Chief I had it.

My only real friend was the one that I invited to the wedding. Kialy.(Pronounced kal-ey) She was the one that knew about everything that I was in. And she knew that I was in love with someone else that wasn't the one that I wasn't married too.

I was in love with none other then the Paul Lahote. A tribe from near by. My father seeing me with him for the first time near killed me that night. I knew that if I ever saw him again I would lose my life and by an outcast of my people. But each time I saw him I couldn't help but fall more and more in love with him. I would sneak out at night to see him in our little meadow. I knew that each time I left I would increase my risk of getting caught and dying.

He once came to visit me and I didn't hear him tap my window, but when I did we had little time to talk. My father's guards had heard us and saw Paul. They took a shot at him. He fell down from the tree and I shouted down to him. I saw them take him away and beat him more. I cried at the sight that was before me.

My Father's hand soon fell on my shoulders and I looked at him with tears falling down my eyes.

"Please, don't kill him." I pleaded with my father. He would only agree if I would marry Isha. I said that I would do anything that would please him. I just didn't want to see Paul in more pain then he was.

I was guarded by my father's men from then on. They were close by when I broke-up with Paul. They were sent by my Father to make sure it happened. And look where it led my to.

I'm married to another man. In an unloving marriage.

And now I have to face him with my husband and my Father's men.

**I opened **the door to school and I felt like all eyes on me. My hand was being held by husband. But the first person I looked in the eye was Paul.

I saw him with a girl on his arm. My heart shattered. I looked away and smiled at Isha, And we headed off to another direction, away from them.

* * *

**Paul's P.O.V**

Today was the first time that I had seen her since that day she crushed my heart. I was angry at her. Cause after she dumped me, word went around that she was all in love with a rival tribe's Chief's son.

I loved her so much and she just left me for someone else. I didn't see why she could just leave her family to be with me.

Her father was a notorious gangster of the state. I knew I was in hot water just falling in love with his daughter, but I couldn't help it. She was the one that all eyes, in the school, were on. Anything that made her angry or upset her father could have you killed. But I knew her better then that. She would never ask to have you killed she was to sweet for that. Her father always wanted what was best for her and I guess that was to be with Isha.

As the day went on I was avoiding her at all cost. I heard people whispering that she was married to that boy. I nearly lost it at that. She was only 16 and for all I knew Isha was 17.

I didn't do anything cause it seemed that she was happy with him. Which only caused my heart more and more pain.

* * *

**Mystery P.O.V**

I saw her look at him and I knew that she was still in love with him. But she was married to another man. She was to full of tradition that she would never cheat on Isha. Even though she longed to be with another. I saw that he was trying to put on a good show and not even notice her but deep down inside he was hurting like hell and soon he would die from it. I knew that he could feel that the one that he loved was hurting as well.

I just didn't see why her father did this to her. I know she would find her voice soon, in to sea of life.

She just has to be strong.

* * *

**Haiti P.O.V**

Why could I just tell that I loved him so much and that I was so so so sorry for what I did to him. I was tried of putting up this game. I knew I had cause this pain to him and I was sorry. But what could I do. I still loved him and I would do everything I could to protect him from my father and his men. As well as Isha's Men.

I felt the guilt in my heart each time I looked at him but at the same moment I felt bitterness bite me, seeing him with another girl.

I was slowly dying on the inside. I hated my life.


	3. The Other Half

_**Previously**_

**Haiti P.O.V**

Why could I just tell that I loved him so much and that I was so so so sorry for what I did to him. I was tried of putting up this game. I knew I had cause this pain to him and I was sorry. But what could I do. I still loved him and I would do everything I could to protect him from my father and his men. As well as Isha's Men.

I felt the guilt in my heart each time I looked at him but at the same moment I felt bitterness bite me, seeing him with another girl.

I was slowly dying on the inside. I hated my life.

* * *

**Haiti's P.O.V**

"I know I should have told him about all of this but I just can't." I tell my friend. She nods her head in knowing sorrow. She was lucky to have a life where she doesn't have to worry about who to marry. She has a choose in what she wants when I don't. I maybe daddy's little girl but I was just another card in his games.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" I shook my head at her offer.

"It's best if he knew little about the matter that I'm in." Just after I said that Isha comes over and gives my a kiss on my cheek, for the sake of appearances. I smiled at him.

"What were you two talking about?" I lower my eyes to hid the pain.

"Just school work and the thing that Mr. Jackson gave to us in history." Kaily thankfully said. Isha smiled at her. I finally found my voice to speak to Isha.

"Mr Jackson gave us a huge homework packet to work on over the weekend." He placed his hand over my shoulder. I leaned into his shoulder, He kissed my on my head. We had to show the people that we had some type of affection to each other. Even if inside we had no feelings but mutual friendship.

"Haiti I have to go to my next class so I'll see you later." I nodded my head. As I watched his figure leave us at the table I saw Him staring at me while the girl he was with was sitting on his lap.

I looked at him, and all I saw in his eyes was anger, hurt and brokenness. I just felt more guilt in my heart build it's walls around me.

"Haiti...Haiti...Haiti come on were gonna be late for our next class, and I for one am not willing to do her work after school." Kaily shook me out of my daze and dragged me up from the table.

"O.k I'm coming, just give me a sec." I grabbed my bag and my books and head out the door. I looked over my shoulder through the windowed door but he had turned his attention back to the girl that sat on his lap. At first I looked at the ground upset that he had moved on so quickly. I knew that he had every right to do so but my heart still was screaming out for him.

I shook my head to get any thoughts of him out of my head. I felt Kaily wrap her arm around my shoulder.

"Come on hun, we got a class to get to." She said in somewhat comforting voice. I nodded at her. Tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, I turned to leave him behind. Along with the other half of my heart.

* * *

**Sorry it's short. **


	4. As My Heart is Crying

_**Previously**_

**Haiti P.O.V**

"O.k I'm coming, just give me a sec." I grabbed my bag and my books and head out the door. I looked over my shoulder through the windowed door but he had turned his attention back to the girl that sat on his lap. At first I looked at the ground upset that he had moved on so quickly. I knew that he had every right to do so but my heart still was screaming out for him.

I shook my head to get any thoughts of him out of my head. I felt Kaily wrap her arm around my shoulder.

"Come on hun, we got a class to get to." She said in somewhat comforting voice. I nodded at her. Tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, I turned to leave him behind. Along with the other half of my heart.

* * *

**A 2 years later**

"Father please just listen to me?" I pleaded for the fifth time.

"Haiti I can't listen to you now." I looked at him with once more a pleaded glance.

"Not now!" He shouted. I was take back a bit by his voice. I left his room silently. I grabbed my dance bag and left the house headed for the studio's. It was late to go there but I worked there so I had a key to open the doors.

I silently made my way up the room. I opened the studio doors and went to the front. I sat down and looked at myself in the mirror, putting my hair in a bun.

This was the one place where I could think and be left alone from my father's world. His guards were called off limits to this place even if Paul does show up. He was another one of the dance instructors there. We were polar opposites though. He taught Hip-Hop street, while I taught Ballet.

I always had this feeling were I was in my life but seeing my friends there suddenly becomes two parts of me. One that is there, with friends, and then Another one that watches the first one as if there life has become a picture or movie and you can't tell what's gonna happen next. The only peace I find in my world is through my dancing and if my father destroys that then I would die.

I started tying up my pointe shoes, then started warming up with stretches and then the Barre. I walked over to the CD player and put in album from The Piano Guys **(A/N This is a real group and I love them so much. Their really cool and their coming out with their third album soon, I can't wait to get it AHHH! Now back to the story sorry)**

I did what ever came to my mind at the time but I had so much to think about that I didn't even hear that someone else had come in until the music was cut off. I opened my eye and looked in the mirror.**  
**

What I saw made me look at the ground.

I started to feel alone again. Even with someone else in the room.

"Hello Haiti." I stayed frozen. I didn't know what to do? What could I do?

I looked up from the ground and stared at him from his reflection in the mirror. I didn't say anything, I couldn't. Not now at least.

His eyes say all that need to be said. I turned to get my things so I could leave. But as I passed him he grabbed my forearm and held my still.

"You still haven't told me why you did it." He said it more as a statement then a question. I looked at him with hurt shining in my eyes.

"I can't tell you. Please just leave it there." I pleaded with him, trying to sound strong when I really was falling weak in my heart. **(A/N Yes I did mean Falling not feeling.) **

"I can't just leave it there I want to know why. You can't tell me or you won't tell me!?" I bit down on my lower lip.

"I can't tell you just because." I said. He roughly grabbed me with two arms and turned me so I would face him.

"Why are you hiding something from me! Just tell me why you did it?" He yelled at me, My anger was running thin on him.

"Why can't you just leave it like I told you to!" I shouted back. I glared at him.

"Why should I believe!?" He held me by the face, cupping both hands on either side of my checks. I could see the hurt in his eyes as well as pain and love, along with many others. I felt my eyes brimming with tears yelling to be released so he could see how much he was hurting me, even just by being here.

"Because you love me." I said in small voice that I could barely hear myself. He pressed his forehead against mine and I see his eyes avoiding my eyes, trying to convince not only me,but him self as well.

"You really want to know why I did it?" I said, finally giving in to all the pain that we were both causing each other.

"It was because I was protecting you. I love you that's why I did it o.k? Are you happy now, Now that you know the truth?" He pulled away and nodded his head. He stumbled back a bit and looked at me, tears on the verge of spilling out.

I looked at him one last time before he disappeared from the studio. I hung my head in shame, hurt, and loss. That's when the tears started free falling down my face. My legs grew weak and suddenly I couldn't stand so I fell to the floor and screamed out my pain. My heart had grown colder, darker and lonelier.

My heart and My life were in pain. Growing darker and ice colder ever day that I had to live. I cried my broken heart out, right there in the dance studio.

How had I come down to this so fast in my life?


	5. Author's Note: SORRY!

I'm sorry for the really really long update delay on updating my story. I kinda went blank on his story. And I don't really know what to write for the next chapter so you might have to end up wait a really long time till I get something in my head to write about for the characters. I'm really sorry. I'm suffering a really bad writers block. Also I started High School so I don't have a lot of time on my hands.

**I really am sorry! **

**Please forgive me!  
**


	6. Small Doubts Cause Later Regrets

_**Previously**_

"Because you love me." I said in small voice that I could barely hear myself. He pressed his forehead against mine and I see his eyes avoiding my eyes, trying to convince not only me,but him self as well.

"You really want to know why I did it?" I said, finally giving in to all the pain that we were both causing each other.

"It was because I was protecting you. I love you that's why I did it o.k? Are you happy now, Now that you know the truth?" He pulled away and nodded his head. He stumbled back a bit and looked at me, tears on the verge of spilling out.

I looked at him one last time before he disappeared from the studio. I hung my head in shame, hurt, and loss. That's when the tears started free falling down my face. My legs grew weak and suddenly I couldn't stand so I fell to the floor and screamed out my pain. My heart had grown colder, darker and lonelier.

My heart and My life were in pain. Growing darker and ice colder ever day that I had to live. I cried my broken heart out, right there in the dance studio.

How had I come down to this so fast in my life?

* * *

**Haiti's P.O.V**

**_2 months before_  
**

I couldn't beleive it. I didn't know if I should be happy or scared. My head was spinning. I just could move from my spot in the bathroom.

"Haiti, Where are you?" A voice broke me from my thoughts. I turned around and saw that Isha was standing in the door way of our bedroom.

"I'm in the bathroom Isha, I'll be out in second." I put the stick down on the counter and turned around to leave the room. When I turned around I saw Isha already there.

"What's this?" He asked. I mentally face-palmed my self for being so careless about closing the door.

"It's nothing Isha just a test. I know my family will want a grandchild soon." I said. I had to lie again. I already knew what it said.

"Isha please don't ask me anything else. Aren't we leaving for my parents house soon? Let me go get dressed and I'll be downstairs as soon as I can." I said. He put the stick down and left the room so I could change. After he closed the door I let out a huge sigh and thought that I was never going to live to see the end of all the lies.

Lie after lie after lie. Soon I would give up about saying any more lies. I could lie to everyone most importantly Him. Paul of all people is the one person that I was never good at lying to. He always saw right through me. Just as I could do to him.

15 minutes later we we're head to the car that our driver had pulled around for us. I kept placing my hands over my stomach. I could get the though out of my head over and over I again I would constantly think about it. It was the one thing on my mind. Here and there. If I was or was not. Keeping me up at night was not a good thing either but still I though about it. Isha thought it was stress from my family and work but I don't think that I could ever get it from that.

Still each night I kept thinking about him and me. When we we're happy and nothing else mattered. He was the only man I loved and will always be in my heart. Till my dying breath. My heart still beats for him. I will and even if we had our fights we still would come back to each other and love once more like nothing happened between us.

About an half an hour later we finally made it over to my parents house. All seemed normal on the outside but the closer you look the more you can see that we are not the perfect family that were are painted as.

* * *

**Here the next chapter. Sorry for the long long delay. I know some might be mad at me please don't be anymore.**


End file.
